


Owlet - Dean/Cas Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: When angels are taken to Re-Education, their memories are altered, which means they don’t remember making the mistakes that brought them there. So naturally, it made sense to Michael that Castiel kept rebelling because he never remembered the lessons he needed to learn. To keep the rebel angel from continuing his interference, Michael not only returns all of Castiel’s stolen memories but takes his Grace as well.Castiel always knew that when an angel’s Grace was ripped out it was quite painful. He didn’t know that he’d been taken to Re-Education more than that time some months previous. He didn’t expect the true memories that would rush back at him and he certainly didn’t expect to remember that he hadn’t always been a full angel. It just figured that the other half of him was something that Dean didn’t understand.Now that he was completely human Castiel felt completely useless and tells Dean as much. But Dean doesn’t give up on those he considers family and isn’t gonna toss Cas to the streets just because he’s human. In fact, maybe Cas being human was just what they both needed to stop ignoring the feelings they’d both been running from.





	Owlet - Dean/Cas Big Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wingsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/gifts).



> I created these illustrations for the Dean/Cas Big Bang story, [Owlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12330114?view_full_work=true), written by Wingsandcoffee. Check it out!!

  


  



End file.
